


最低的离婚 肉文合集

by DKEER



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, Other, 肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKEER/pseuds/DKEER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>累</p>
    </blockquote>





	最低的离婚 肉文合集

**Author's Note:**

> 累

暂时删文…………………………………………


End file.
